The last night
by Worldsfavoriteboyband
Summary: The cries and shouts of men who had survived the day where in the Musain. I couldn't take no more, so I left. But I was followed... (Overtones of book and Musical, so under under musical to be safe)


** The Cafe Musain had its fair share of the damage from the battle it lingered through today. Only a few people lost their lives upon this barricade as of today. As Les Amis de l'ABC cheered for their lives and for their success, I couldn't help but grumbled under my breath. **

** I knew we were going to die. It was apparent. For once it seemed I was the most sober, even compared to Enjolras who didn't have a sip of alcohol, seemed drunk off his ego.**

** I had placed my faith entirely into a man who wouldn't return his. A man who could have been the Grecian god Apollo himself, he was so flawless. He always seemed so sure of himself. I couldn't help but admire what I lacked.**

** As cheers and shouts ricocheted across the tavern, I frowned and solemnly said, "Will the world remember you when you fall? Could it be your death means nothing at all?" and started towards the back room of the Musain with a bottle of absinthe clutched in my hand so I could be alone. Enjolras's hand grasped my arm to stop me from leaving the main room of the tavern, "You're death will mean something. Any men who fall upon our barricade will not have died in vain," Enjolras promised. How did he hear my words over the yells of the other men? I yanked my arm free of Enjolras's grasp and gave him a dirty look and left the room, taking a swig from the almost now empty absinthe bottle.**

** In the dimly lit hallway, the sound of graceful footsteps behind me echoed. I continuously slowed my pace until I was at a complete stop.**

**"What is it Enjolras?" I growled harshly. I wasn't in the mood to deal with my idol's enthusiastic optimism.**

**"Why are you still here if you believe we are going to die?" he replied to my harsh words.**

**"One reason," was all I could bring myself to say. I had so many things I wanted, no, needed to admit to Enjolras. So many things he would never accept as the truth, but a trick from alcohol in my body and mind. I wanted so badly to turn around, and to look at Enjolras. I yearned to drown myself in Enjolras's sea blue eyes. Even as I wished and desired to turn around, I couldn't.**

**"Well? We might not have all night, so what is your 'one reason' you are still here Grantaire?"**

**"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," I muttered. I had no intention to tell Enjolras my feelings. He never would have cared. The way he treats me compared to Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Jehan was cruel and brutal.**

**"I will do my best to keep an open mind," Enjolras asserted, he seemed very impatient.**

**"If you say so Apollo, I won't deny it any longer. I love you. You scorn me, you beat down my spirit and soul, yet here I am. I am ready to lay down my life at your feet. You are the reason I am staying at this barricade," I admitted. I finally convinced myself there was no point now to hide from Enjolras's judgmental eyes any longer. I slowly turned to face him. His eyes showed confusion, "You, love me? This has got to be a joke, alcohol has gone to your head monsieur!" Enjolras laughed in my face.**

** My whole body could have been stabbed by daggers and shot by guns, and it wouldn't even begin to touch the pain his laughs sent through me. I turned around and replied to his haunting words, attempting to hide the pain in my voice without sucess, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."**

** I sensed Apollo still standing in the hall staring down it's length, making walking feel brutally painful. I was about to shut the door to the back room, when Enjolras yelled down the hallway, "You really aren't mocking me?"**

**"Mocking you my Apollo?" I questioned. How could I mock the one man I placed every ounce of faith in? How could anyone even think of doing such things?**

**"Yes, you somehow discovered my own passion for you and are here to mock me," Enjolras said staring at me as I walked down the hallway, back towards him.**

**"Apollo, no, I had no intentions to tease you. I was simply admitting the truth that has been hidden for far too long," I confessed. He needed to know how serious I was being. His eyes radiated pain.**

**"You must be lying, did Combeferre tell you? He is the only one who knew this damned secret!" Enjolras began to yell. He kept going on with threats to Combeffer. Enjolras wasn't ever going to believe my words, and my feelings without proof. I looked him dead straight in the eyes and pressed my lips against his. I felt Enjolras's body tense up in shock, but quickly loosened and let him enjoy the new sensation. I pulled away moments later to avoid scaring away my idol, my Apollo. I wish I hadn't. It was all my dreams coming true.**

** His eyes, full of shock and wonder, stared into mine. I couldn't bare looking into his eyes anymore. Feeling nothing but guilt for even daring to kiss Apollo without consent, I turned away from his gaze and started to walk away. Enjolras grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, and guided his lips to mine. Slow and passionately we kissed till he pushed me against the wall. He deepened the kiss until we both were breathless and staring at each other.**

**"You wouldn't go this far as to mock me," Enjolras Chuckled slightly.**

**"I would never be able to taunt you my Apollo," I replied. Apollo kissed my neck, running his tongue over the vein sending chills up my spine. I threw my head back in pleasure, never would I have thought I would have been here with Enjolras. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled them towards his. I felt his erection poking through his pants ever so slightly. I ran my hands down from his chest, down past his beautifully crafted abs, to his cock that was begging for attention. I gently rubbed his desire causing him to groan softly. I started to unbutton his pants when his hand stopped me.**

**"Not here, follow me," he whispered huskily. He grabbed my hand from his crotch and led me to one of the small storage rooms. After locking the door, Apollo pushed me against the wall again, kissing me with passion flowing through his veins, and his kiss. I resumed undoing the buttons to his pants, while his hands hastily undoing the buttons to my shirt. My shirt was quickly thrown into the corner of the room. As my lust for Apollo grew, the faster I tore at Enjolras's shirt, craving to feel his abs against mine. His shirt soon was in a pile with mine. Again he pulled my hips towards his and tore at the buttons of my pants. We both threw the only barriers left between us in the corner, and there we stood. Nothing between us, nothing to stop us. **

** As bliss blurred my memory, I found that we were on the floor, our bodies entangled. I couldn't tell if my hand was running through my hair or through Apollo's golden locks. I couldn't tell if it was his hand was on my erection or my own. All I could tell is from the groans we both let loose was erotic and sensual. It was the first I have ever felt so human, and the first time in a long time I felt something so real and enjoyable. My only urge was to please Enjolras. I took his cock and licked his entire length, and took him in my mouth. His groans only encouraged my urge. **

** In a sweet, sweaty, and sticky pile, we laid in each others arms. Both staring into each others eyes, we would kiss. Neither of us had any words to say. Neither of us wanted to break this moment. Neither of us had too...**

** A shot from the army side had announced they were awake and ready for battle. Scrambling for our clothes, we rushed out of the tavern and into the streets preparing our weapons. Not a word was exchanged between my Apollo and I. As our barricades strength battled against cannons and expert soldiers, we rapidly fell in numbers. Fear settled in the hearts of the men at the barricade when they realized the national guard's strength. While running for shelter, the army sensed our weakness and invaded the barricade. **

** Enjolras grabbed my wrist and lead me into the tavern. He pulled me into a quick and passionate kiss and whispered "Last night was a dream I never thought would come true, I think I love you Grantaire, my Orestes,"**

**"It was my dream as well, I DO love you Enjolras, my Apollo, and my Pylades" I whispered back.**

** In busted the soldiers and had guns all loaded. We slowly turned to face our death. I took Enjolras's hand and asked "Will you permit it?" with a smile, a tear, and a nod, the wounds the guns caused didn't hurt at all. The only thing I could feel was the warmth Enjolras's hand had against mine and his blood that splattered on my cheek. As my world faded to black, I saw that my Apollo had been shot twice and instantly died. His face still had his peaceful smile on his lips, and I couldn't be happier to die with Enjolras's smile as my last sight.**


End file.
